1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to lighting systems, including lighting systems used for postproduction and facial scanning, and to lighting systems in the shape of a geodesic sphere.
2. Description of Related Art
Lighting systems may be used during postproduction, facial scanning, and in other applications. Lighting systems in the shape of a geodesic sphere may be particularly useful, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,436,403, entitled “PERFORMANCE RELIGHTING AND REFLECTANCE TRANSFORMATION WITH TIME-MULTIPLEXED ILLUMINATION,” issued Oct. 14, 2008, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
These lighting systems may use a large number of light sources. It can be challenging to control all of them in a coordinated fashion to achieve a particular effect, without very powerful and costly processing systems and/or problematic delays while configurations are being changed. The complexity of these systems can give rise to other challenges, such as complex wiring, overheating and other malfunctions, calibrating brightness, providing a high dynamic range, and quickly changing the color, brightness, or polarization of the lights.